


In the Morning

by thunderingskies



Series: You're my ace [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: In the morning, Tooru is sleepy, and cuddly, and cute. But today? Well, he's got some other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose continuation of part 10 of the drabbles series (First Christmas)

Hajime wakes up slowly, the quilt of his bed pulled up high to on his neck, trapping in all of his warm body heat. He shifts, yawning; he opens one eye, and then the other, consciousness slowly drifting into his body. 

He’s vaguely aware of Tooru on the other side of the bed, curled up into a tiny ball. They’re touching, just in the softest way; although they go to sleep cuddling, they don’t often wake up the same way. They both must move a lot in their sleep because they wake up in random, different spots; today, Tooru’s arm is slung across Hajime’s stomach, but other than that, they’re not touching.

He smiles, softly, bringing his hand up to touch Tooru’s palm, not wanting to move too much and possibly wake him. He gingerly touches his skin, fingertips running along his palm, and up each finger, feather-light. 

Tooru’s skin is always so soft - Hajime’s amazed by it. Even when he spends so much time in the gym practicing, hands working and gripping and hitting volleyballs, his hands are never cracked, fingers never bent, or broken. He takes impeccable care of them. His hands are incredibly important, being a setter, and Hajime is glad to see that the care he puts into it is evident.

Fully awake now, he leans down a little so that he can place a chaste kiss on each of Tooru’s fingertips, and then his palm. Tooru’s hand twitches, but he remains blissfully unaware, sleeping on. Hajime loves that about him - he gets to kiss and hold him while he sleeps without having to worry too much about whether or not he’ll jostle him. Typically, Tooru sleeps like the dead, and today is no exception.

He stays like that, just letting all of his thoughts sort of.... Go. He can do that when things are this calm and relaxing, and it’s a nice break to not think about anything, just  _ experience. _

It’s moments like these that he wishes would last longer than they do. He doesn’t particularly  _ want _ to get up, but his bladder has other plans, so he finds himself wiggling out of the cuddle, feet slipping out of the warmth cocoon of their quilt.

The air inside their apartment is  _ cold,  _ more so than usual - Hajime steps out with a shiver, feeling around under the bed for his slippers before venturing out of the room. Since he usually sleeps in a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, the chill air of the apartment has his skin prickling with goosebumps, so he grabs one of the soft sweaters in the hallway as he heads to the bathroom. He pulls it over his head, his lungs filling with the familiar scent of it’s owner - Tooru. He pulls it on tight, heading to the washroom, where it’s even  _ colder.  _ What the hell?

His next stop is the thermostat in the hallway, which he flips open and squints at. He’s not wearing his glasses, and it takes a minute for his eyes to adjust, but he sees… nothing. 

It’s off.

Great.

He sighs, loudly, pulling off the cover to check the wires and ensure everything’s in place. It all looks fine, so he heads over to the breaker, fingers crossed, flicking it off, and then on again.

It’s quiet, and then, the familiar hum of the furnace starts, low and quiet. Thank god. He really does not want to have to deal with no heat on Christmas day, since he’s sure it’d be hell to get someone in here to fix it.

It’s still cold, though - it’ll take some time for the whole house to heat up, so Hajime retreats back to the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He looks over to the bed, where Tooru is still curled up, but when he pulls up the covers to slip back in, Tooru flips over to face him.

Tooru blinks softly, yawning; he scrunches up his face, clearly still wanting to be asleep. As soon as Hajime is laying down with his head on the pillow, Tooru snuggles right up next to him, rubbing the side of his face against his shoulder.

“It’s early,” Hajime whispers, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Tooru’s forehead, “you don’t need to be up yet.”

Nodding, Tooru yawns again, letting his arm drape across Hajime’s frame, effectively keeping them closer together. He nuzzles his chest, to which Hajime makes a face. “Your nose is cold.” He hums, kissing his nose, “the power must have went out during the night.. The heat’s off, but I turned it back on.”

“No wonder it’s so cold in here,” Tooru mumbles, pressing even closer. He sighs when Hajime’s warm hands slide up the back of his shirt, pressing into his shoulderblades. “Warm me up, Hajime.”

Hajime leans down, and when Tooru looks up, he captures his lips in a soft, slow kiss. “I’d be happy to, babe.”

Tooru smiles into the kiss; his hands slide up Hajime’s arms, cupping the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair. He kisses back as good as he gets, which is sweet, with just the right amount of heat. His lips are warm, and Hajime chases them, chuckling when Tooru nips his bottom lip hungrily.

“You were sleeping all of three minutes ago,” Hajime breathes, tilting his head back when Tooru nudges his neck to rain kisses down his neck. 

He sucks on the skin of Hajime’s neck, teeth just barely grazing the surface teasingly. “I had a really good dream about you, Hajime.” His hands slide down to the hem of Hajime’s t-shirt, pulling it up impatiently. 

“What was the dream?” Hajime shifts, pushing himself up and flipping his weight so that he’s hovering just above Tooru, and pulls his shirt off. Tooru gives him a hungry look, grin evident on his features as he takes in the exposed expanse of Hajime’s broad chest. His fingers feel up Hajime’s abdomen, appreciating the way his muscles twitch under his touch.

“You and I, we were at school,” Tooru starts, hands pulling Hajime down closer to press their lips together, kissing him hard. “We found a dark corner in the library…”

Hajime groans into the kiss, “Are you serious, To?”

“Mhm.” Tooru laughs, rolling his groin and showing just how serious he is, hard against Hajime’s hip. “We could hear Makki off somewhere in the distance, I think. Spouting some dumb meme shit, I don’t know, I was pretty distracted.”

“Understandably,” he kisses Tooru again, tongue swiping out to get a taste of him, the flavour that he can never get enough of. “So what were we doing?” Hajime punctuates the question with another slow kiss, hands working to lift up Tooru’s shirt, tossing it off.

Tooru licks his lips, “You were pressed up against one of the bookcases, sitting on one of the chairs,” his touches drag a trail of heat down across Hajime’s body, everywhere that their skin meets. His fingers press down towards the small of his back, before sliding right under the waistband of his underwear. “You were wearing that button-up that I love, with just the top button undone and your tie half tied. You looked so fucking hot, just the button of your pants undone, pulling me down on top of you.”

“Fuck,” Hajime closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan when Tooru grabs his cock, long fingers curling around it and stroking him nice and even. He rolls his hips, desperate for more contact, pleased when Tooru sheds the remainder of his clothes, rubbing their dicks together. The friction is perfect. “Keep going, To.”

Tooru’s eyes are closed, but he doesn’t miss a beat, stroking the both of them; Hajime’s hard as hell now, heat already pooling in the pit of his stomach. “You- ah…. You had me get undressed, and unbuttoned my shirt… you sucked so many hickies on me until I was begging you to take me…”

Hajime wants to hear more, he  _ really _ does - but he has to kiss Tooru, has to taste and intertwine with him, so he does, lips soft and warm and pliant. Their bodies move together in tandem, so familiar. He feels Tooru’s needs as strong as his own, pulling at the threads of his being - he wants him to feel good, he wants him to enjoy and so he kisses harder, tongue and teeth pushing and pressing, desperately demanding.

“Hajime,” Tooru breathes when he finally gets a breath, because he’s sleepier and slower in the morning, Hajime’s passion and intensity often catches him by surprise, and today is no exception; he’s coming apart fast, much sooner than he would have liked, but it’s not like they’re on a clock. They have all the time in the world.

“It’s okay,” Hajime whispers between kisses, when their lips are still pressed close enough to feel each other’s breaths, “You can come, babe.”

That’s all it takes - Tooru gasps, and his hand trembles between their bodies, so Hajime covers it with his and moves; he’s coming apart, eyes closed and gasping beautifully, it’s enough to drag Hajime down with him. His orgasm hits him fast and unexpectedly, and he’s left trembling and coming, gasping for air.

Tooru draws him in for a kiss, now gentle, and light. It’s hardly more than the softest press of lips, but it’s exactly what they need in the moment, as they come back down to earth.

Hajime speaks first, pulling back just enough to press a kiss to Tooru’s slick neck. “Nice and warm now, Tooru?”

He gets a breathy chuckle in response. “Yes, I am.” They kiss, once more, and Tooru runs his fingers through his hair, settling right back in where they left off in the cuddle. Hajime doesn’t mind - he cleans them up, and, now nice and warm, is content to cuddle Tooru back up until he falls back asleep, sated and relaxed.

 


End file.
